Luna's Love story
by Lovegood101
Summary: Luna Lovegood has been told by her father to stay away from Draco Malfoy for manny resons she had done so for 4 years but this year her 5th year will temptation take over and consume her? Find Out...in Luna's love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Luna's Love story,,**

 **Luna's love story** was inspired by the world of Harry Potter and this is my First story and I hope it will bring you joy, also the main focus is Luna Lovegood who first appears in the Harry Potter books at the near beginning of the 5th book the Order of the Phoenix. Yes the main Focus is Luna but some of the story is told from the View of other Harry Potter characters around her as well so it's not entirely LUNA'S love story put pretty close...I guess, oh please do forgive me if my grammar or spelling is entirely wrong I am not at all the best at grammar or spelling. (Thanks) I Hope you enjoy another FanFiction story...

Sincerely,, **Lovegood101**

 **Luna's Love Story Is about to Begin...**

Luna Lovegood sat there aboard the Hogwarts express looking out the window onto platform nine and three quarters and watched as mothers and brothers uncles and aunts all said goodbye to their loved ones as they were off to another year at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** for some this was all new to them but not for Luna she was entering her 5th year at Hogwarts and some new experiences were bound to happen especially since she had been made a Hogwarts Hogwarts prefect of Ravenclaw house she was the prefect girl Luna wondered who was the prefect boy of the Ravenclaw house, she insted of thinking about that finnised her thought and took out a pocket watch and looked the time (I hope Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang will get here soon) you see Cho and Ginny where Luna's best friends since first year and she could trust them to not make Rude comments call her names behind her back becuse of how strange pepple thought she was ended in a result of name calling and bad gossip about her being mentally retarded and or socially unbalanced and Luna was glad she had good freinds willing to help her and stand by her during tough times and she always did the same for them.

Quite suddnly the compartment door slid open "Luna there you are we have been looking for you everywhere" Luna turnned to see Cho's happy smile and then she herd another voice "Ya Luna are you trying to hide from us what's up with that?" said who trunned out to be Ginny not far behinned Cho, "No" said Luna "I am not trying to hide from you if I was this is a horrible hideing place" they all laughed as Ginny and Cho sat together black lether on the seat across from Luna, "So" Ginny began "How was your summer Luna anything fun" "Hmmmm" replied Luna "not much I did get more shoe's because I could not find the Red high top's that those boys stole and hid from me last year so that was kinda fun to pick out new shore's, Oh and I have to tell you I can't Ride the whole way with you to Hogwarts with you two because They made me a prefect so I will have to go to the prefects car near the front of the train"

"WOW" said Cho and Ginny in unison "I can't belive they made you a prefect Luna That's great" exclamed Ginny "No Fair" said Cho in jealousy "I want a nice bathroom and to be able to hangout in any common room I want and especially get the box around the first years" finnished Cho Luna Laughed and said "so any cute boy's did you see?" Luna Chuckled and hen said "It's okay I don't need to know it's not like anyone would be intrested in me" luna tried to say it casually but sort of falied "Com'on Luna" said Cho "It might happen wth someone you least expect" "yah" replied Ginny "Not to be werid or anything Luna but I think your body has mutured alot sense last year and boys love a muture young growing women" said Ginny moveing her eyebrows up and down as she sais that last part Luna couldn't help it she burst out laughing and so did Cho and finnaily Ginny too gaive in and they all started laughing untill the compartment door slid open once again but this time Luna knew it wasn't Ginny or Cho.

"Is Luna Lovegood in here?" the question had ceased Luna's laughter "Yes I am here" Luna said in replie "Luna com'on let's go your late meeting up in the prefects car!" she looked up to see Draco Malfoy his almost white blonde hair shinning in the light "okay" said Luna "Bye Cho see, ya Ginny" "bye" said bothe Ginny and Cho and she left the compartment with Draco ushure about it she had her wand in her robe pocket and she griped it tightly she was a little frightened by Malfoy sense he was in the same year it calmed her a little but he, was a whole lot stronger then her and he was a prefect now wat would happen if Ginny or Cho did something wong in front of him and he gave them detentionthis thought made her grip her wand even more tighter as they walked forward toward the prefect car side by side ever step she took by Draco was making her more scared and frightened with each step Luna dared to take.

 **To Be Continued In Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna's Love story Chapter 2 ( A Slap and a Look )**

 **By: Lovegood101** enjoy!

 **Luna** was scared to the bone as she and Draco Malfoy walked down to the Prefects car near the front of the train Luna could sudenly feel Draco's arm brushing on her's she moved away quickly sort of like a small jump then she saw an evil smile form on Draco's lips "scared of me are we Luna?" "err" replied Luna not really sure of what to say Draco suddnly grabed her wrist and pushed her against the wall on her side "don't be scared" said Draco who was getting a little intense as he stuck his hand in to her robes and began squeezing her bottom Luna had never gotten this kinda of attention before and was surprised she was getting she also sadly did't really know how to deal with it either so she did her best "Draco" she started "You Bad boy what are you doing, you know that this behavior is unacceptable especially in school and in public" as she did this she got the nearve to put one leg up so it rested on the side of his hip as she did that Draco made a really small but noticeable grunt. Luna then knew she was getting some where she then pushed on him where his cock was he gunted a little more and to Luna's surprise it felt extremely good but she had to get away so she continued in her plan and started talking again"This behavior is still acceptable and I'm going to have to teach you some manners" then she slid her leg down pined him against the opposite wall and gave him a hard slap across his left cheek.

Then Luna Ran she ran for what felt like forever utill she finally got though the doors of the Prefects car completly out of breath she looked around at all the Prefects and head boys and girls she saw Hermoine Granger and Ron Weasley who where with Harry Potter deep in coversation she then looked over to her Left and saw Pansy Parkinson, Goyle Gregory and Crabbe Vincent talking about something dark and evil or talking rudely about someone they hated such as Harry Potter (as usual) then Luna by now had caught her breath as she looked over to see only one person to her right it was Neville Longbottom siting alone reading the Quibbler Luna smiled happlily as she knew the Quibbler was written by her father and not popular here at Hogwarts she decided it would be best to sit by Neville she walked over smiling and asked "Is this seat taken?"

Neville looked up from the magazine "oh umm no you can sit down if you like" he said as he struggled to hide the Quibbler behind his back "it's okay" said Luna "Besides I already saw it" "Oh" said Neville now blushing in embarrassment, then before she could say anything else the Prefects compartment door slid open revealing Draco Malfoy he looked at Luna with an evil seducive look then walked over and sat down with Pansy,Goyle and Crabbe then turnned away like nothing had happened "well that was werid wouldn't you say Luna?" Neville said looking at her quizzically "yes, yes Neville very werid indeed" replied Luna as soon as she said that the Train whisle blew and the train started moveing "Off to another year at hogwarts" said Neville.

"Can't wait!" said Luna excitedly trying really hard to forget about Draco and his intense look...and hair,hot body,muscles sort of hot look to him Oh no! Luna stop STOP! she practically yelled inside her head he is cruel and uncareing about you or anyone else and you HATE him she thought to herself yes... Luna you HATE him she thought as she tried to get that through her head. For most of the train ride she talked to Neville but sometimes every so often she would look in Draco's Direction to see if you was looking at her and every time she looked over he was looking at her his intense stare was sort of makeing Luna a little bit Horny she had no Idea why but it was and she kept telling herself that it was because she was with Neville and she knew and tried to like Neville but she sort of knew that was not the case and it was really Draco who was making her Horny in the pants.

"Anything off the trolly Prefects" said a Hogwarts train woker with a trolly cart full of all sorts of goodies to stuff there faces with"no thank-you" said Luna as the trolly cart pased though the car she was saving her appetite for the back to Hogwarts feast and was not hungry then she did it again only this time she thought about Draco kissing her it suddnly turnned in to a stemy hot fantsy NO NO NO NO! she yelled in her head he is rude and cruel and has no real feeling's for you so don't be a dummy by haveing sexual fantasies about him she told herself for what felt like to her the millionth time, Insted and without thinking she rested her head in Neville's lap and fell asleep leaveing him confused and happy that she was resting her head on his lap.

Luna slept for what felt like forever when she awoke they where comeing to a stop at the Hogwarts station Neville grabed her luggage from the safety compartments above their heads and his as well and set hers at her side and his at his side "There said Neville now the train wokers can reach our luggage easier than having to pull it out of the compartment" "Perfect" Replied Luna "I have to use the Rest-room Neville I will catch up with you later cool?"Luna said to Neville "alright great bye" said Neville then he turned and ran to join Harry,Ron and Hermione.

Luna made her way to the Rest-room slowly but surely Draco noticed her leaving and followed her without being noticed by her and by anyone else because everyone around him was pushing and shoveing to get of the train as some of the train wokers tried to calm the students down he entered the Restrooms a little bit after Luna did he could hear the last of the students talking pushing and shoveing as the Rest-room door shut behind him witha a loud click.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3...**


	3. Chapter 3

**LUNA'S LOVE STORY CHAPTER 3:** _A small word from Draco Malfoy_

 **BY: Lovegood101** I hope you find this Chapter exciting! **( This chapter is told by Draco Malfoy )**

 **The only 2 reasons I** had gone to the restroom was one to wash my hands because before leaving for platform 9  & 3/4 I and my father Lucius Malfoy had handled a blody smelly crocodile heart and had had time to wipe the blood off but not enough time to properly and thoroughly wash our hands before leaving for the platform so naturally I wanted to wash the smell off the and the second reason being that I sort of wanted to apoligize to Luna no I never ever apologized to anyone but I sort of felt it was necessary for Luna because I knew I had probably scared her out in the train hallway only for pure pleasure for myself but I did have to admit it had felt like heaven when she had put her leg up and makeing her leg rest on my hip then oh man I had gotten so so SO turned on when she then pushed on me and I had felt her brush aganist my cock slowly mmmmm it had felt so good even though it was only a little bit of action compared to what I normally got...( In this case normal meaning girls hitting on me 24-7 ) I was after all a huge well known Player to over half the school even some of the professors knew about me fucking a lot of girls, for numerous times meaning ( off and on again ) I get caught in the process of fucking a girl in an unlocked classrom or my dormitory sometimes even Slytherin common room but I had a huge feeling Luna was not one of those girls who get's fucked alot of not to be rude but not at all and matters were only going to get worse becuse this year she had a complete talent of a hooker at sexual appeal a body of a hot model but was extremely intelligent all the same...So yeah for Luna things were only gonig to get worse around boys as I finnished washing my hands I was drying them off when Lunacame out of the bathroom stall "Hey Luna" I said she looked up her bule eyes shinned in the light.

"What she said now backing up back into the stall that she had just come out of "Luna wait wait Luna" I said now frantic "I just wanted to apoligize for for..." I blanked out on what to say as I could feel myself getting horny just by watching her "For..." I struggled to remeber what I was going to say "for...Being a Prevet and a jerk?" said Luna quizzically "I guess yeah" I said to her by this time I was getting really really horny "so yeah w- I mean you should probably get going everyone's leaving the train" I turned around and started to open the door when I looked out I saw no one pushing or shoveing to get out they must have all gotten out and were all ready going to the feast and me and Luna were still stuck on the train "Luna we need to go we need to go now" "why can't we just stay right here" said luna moveing closer to see what I was looking at "Oh Crap" she said "let's go!" Luna said pushing passed me and brushing her hand across my cock "mmmmmm" I moaned Luna turnned arouund swiftly "What...Why are you moaning?"( Crap! ) I thought ( I just got caught moaning...By a girl that is so embarrassing ) "Err umm" I said un sure of what to say "come on let's go...you man-hore"Luna grabed my writs and we headed out of the train there where only 3 carriages left the one on the left had Ron, Hermoine and ...Harry ( Harry potter Yuck! ) I thought in the middle carrige was what appred to be Ginny W & Cho C who were most likely Luna's freinds and the thrid on the right held my friends and...Pansy Parckinson ( Noooo )

I thought and the reson I thought that was because in 4th year last year she had hooked up with me the night of the yule Ball and had told everyone that I am a big Player and Love to Fuck I'm not going to lie feels amazing but come on tell everyone I am good in bed and still expect me to like to fuck you well now because of her I would probably never get a real girlfriend in school not saying that I want to but if I did want to I probably couldn't ever get one. Luna suddenly stated talking in a very quit tone so no one could hear but I knew they were looking..."so Malfoy" she started with her hand cuped around my ear so the on lookers could not see behind her hand or what she was doing but I could feel her lips way to close to my ear before I knew it her lips where traceing their way all over my ear I closed my eyes and opened them quickly before the on lookers saw what I was doing she soon said this " I am going to slap you so it looks like I hate you because I still do but I guess I will see you around...Man-hore" she then pulled away her hand away I turned to face her but insted of her face my left cheek came into co ntact with her hand and It hurt...a lot "OW WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I yelled to make the scene for the onlookers look convincing Luna caught the drift and yelled back "YOUR MY PROBLEM YOU FOUL GIT, DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN YOU PERVERT!" ( wow that's the best she could come up with? ) I thought I continued"FINE I WON'T WHAT MAN WOULD EVER TOUCH YOU ANYWAY YOUR UGLYIER THEN A MERMAID!" "GOOD!" she yelled back then she manged to start fake crying and ran off to her carriage smirked as it left with her freinds inside her friends were probably going crazy asking a whole bunch of questions about why she was talking to me and what had hapenned to make her yell at me, ( god she was beautiful and hot ) I thought in my head( but I know my father would never allow me to be with her much less her father )

The reason for that was because Luna's father had worked at the ministry of magic at one point he had worked in the entertainment for the ministry by making magazines and posters that were made by the ministry except he would make them and designing with workers helping out to make the magazines and posters faster up my dad has sold out Luna's dad when he had been making copies for a magazine but my dad insisted that they want copies that they were someone else's work and he was plagiarizing luckily for Luna's dad he never had to go to Azkaban but he did get fired and that started the extreme heat between their both their families I did not know much about Luna lovegood because my father said if he ever found out I have been associated with Luna Lovegood he would ground me for life... and that was and had been his final word but AHHHHH how could I she was so hot, but alas I probably shouldn't because I don't want to get grounded for life... and when I say grounded I mean he'll make me be a Death Eater and turn to the dark side and I'm not sure if I really want to yet it seems kinda...Yeah I thought as I walked to the Carriage that held my two friends and pansy "Nice going Foul git!" yelled Ron yeah "slimmy stupid git!" Harry joined in on Ron's smart ass comment "Oh shut up!" I said and got in the carriage and left "I can't wait to eat" I said once I got in the Carrige "what about you guy's?" I asked quizzically I waited patiently for them to explode with questions about what had just happened and sure enough it happened "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" they all yelled in unison "Well" I said with a smile "It's a long story...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Luna's Love Story chapter 4**_

 **LUNA'S LOVE STORY CHAPTER 4: The Beginning...of something strange?**

'

 **The outside of the Great Hall doors** wherebusy as usual ( meaning at the beginning starting of a year at Hogwarts ) I stood there waiting to be seated with everyone outside the great Hall doors I was being patient because I had only just got into the castle a few minutes ago I thought about how I had sucsesfully flurtied with a boy in the past few hours she had done it two times...I was not going to lie to myself I had enjoyed it I also thought that Malfoy or had enjoyed it as well ( I mean) I thought he had grunted when I had put her leg up on his hip so he most likely enjoyed that so...I was just about to finnsh my thought when she felt a hand come in to contact with her ass WTF I thought immediately after being spanked like that who the fuck would do that to to me... I spunn around to see Seamus Finnigan, Dean Tomas ( Dean was at the moment Ginny's boyfreind ) and Ginny. Ginny kissed Dean on the cheek as I said "Who smacked my ass?" I looked at Dean he then said " not me Luna" he then looked at Ginny 'I got my out Babe right here" Ginny blushed as Dean kissed her neck then her cheek I then herd a voice I looked over to my left side of me sense to my right there was a wall that had to mean the voice had to have come from my left somewhere I looked over over and saw right beside me waiting to get in and be seated in the great Hall was Draco Malfoy and his freinds, Gregory, Crabbe and Panasy then I herd Draco say "Nice one Crabbe" "Yeah I know" said Crabbe in reply " Why did you make me do it" asked Crabbe now looking over nervously at me then quite suddenly Draco came toward me Pushing passed Ginny and Dean who had been snogging each other, when Draco was by my side he Spanked me and said loud enough for just me and crabbe to hear Crabbe was right behind Draco "Becuse Crabbe, I wanted to see that that fine ass smacked!" I looked at him shocked The whole Hall was now suddenly silent I looked over by the great hall doors and I sudddenly knew why it had gone quiet it was becuse they're in the Great Hall doors to Professor McGonagall she was looking at me and Draco "will all the prefects and head boys and girls please come up to me" said McGonagall me and Draco started walking up the steps to where she stood in dark green robes along with a Dark green witch hat upon her head.

I looked over and around I saw some familiar faces as I looked to my left I saw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Ginny Weasley (my BFF) and Neville Longbottom so... I thought Ron was a Prefect this year and Hermoine was too Neville must be head boy and Ginny must be head girl she never told me that I guess I will have to ask why she never told me about this later that shoud work I finshed up my thought as I started to look to my right but instead of looking down the whole row my eyes automatically stopped and studied Draco at my side. He was so tall and I could sort of see his rock hard abbs very little through his robe but yes I could still see them and they looked epic as I looked at them I suddenly had a huge urge to run my hands all over his body oh and his hair so blonde and he didn't look the least bit stupid...WHY was she checking out Draco Malfoy my father would disapprove very much I was then suddenly snaped back to reality at that thought if my father knew I was checking out Draco Malfoy I would be in so much trouble because of what Draco's Father did to mine at the Ministry when he **used** to work there was absolutely in his opinion Unforgivable plus my Father would never want me to date a Slytherin Becuse he has always been scared of them he told me that he had been scared of them sense his frist year when a group of Slytherin's had given him a swirly and hung up by his underwear on a statue in one of the hall ways so Dating a Slytherin was far out of the option plus much less a Draco... Draco I thought but oh... why are all the slytherins hot especially Draco Malfoy! "alright" I was transported back to reality once again by Mcgonagall's loud voice "Prefects and head boys and girls you will all be sitting at the same and that is why I'll have you standing up here by me so I can show you where you will be seated for the face table this year it's something new that the Dumbledore came up with to make it easier for the Prefects and head boys and head girls to lead the new first years to their right common rooms and that is why I'll have you standing up here by me so I can show you where you will be seated for the feast Prefects head boys and head girls please follow me as for everyone else you know where to be seated let's enter the great hall" everyone begin to move I followed Professor McGonagall as we all went to through the great hall doors.

Soon everyone was was seated including me the Prefects, head boy and head girls table was near the professor's stands on the right close to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. I am starveing I said as the fest finnally began after Dumbledore's annual chat to the school. "So Ginny come you never told me you were a head girl?" I asked curiously "well" ansred Ginny "me and Cho both wanted to tell you that we both head girls but we figured it would be fun if it was a surprise!" she said sounding cheerful "wait" I said "Hold up, Is Cho a head gril too?" I asked even more Curious now "Yes she is isn't this great now we are all allowed to go into the Prefects Bathroom together and hang out in diffrent common rooms!" Ginny said excitedly "This is great news Ginny" I said as I looked around "umm if Cho is a head girl then where is she?" I said as I looked up and down the table some more "I am right here" said Cho "Right on cue Cho Luna just asked where you were" said Ginny "Oh really" said Cho "I didn't know you were looking for me I was in the bathroom" replied Cho looking for some reason embarrassed about having to use the bathroom because her hair was messy and she was blushing "O-k-a-y..." I answered back and questioning tone "Let's eaat I am starving!" said Ginny Cho then sat down on my left I then looked down the table for something else to eat but saw something I really did not want too I saw Draco malfoy and his freinds comeing to sit... I looked around the only empty spot at the whole table was across from myself Ginny and Cho so they would have to sit there and I was in for a rough dinner tonight but for some reson I sort of wanted him to sit with me I suddenly felt nevoes and started fixing my hair and asking Cho how I looked she responed (nice and...Hot ) I then asked Ginny the same question and she responded with ( Luna don't worry you'll get a lot of tension this year you look hot ) I was geting really nervous now I saw Draco eyes scanning the Pre nervous I thought to myself fect, head boy and head girls table his eyes stop at the spot across from me then his eyes made contact with mine and I stop fiddling with my hair and acted as though I hadn't seen him ( Oh god I am soooo nervous ) thought to myself as he started walking over to the table ( Calm down it's just Draco plus you're supposed to hate him why are you so nervous I thought to myself he was close now I could feel my armpits getting warm now he was even closer I could now feel my face getting extremely hot now he was right in across the tablegetting ready to sit down right across from me once he down I felt like I was on fire!

 **To Be Continued in Chapter 5...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna's Love story**

 **Chapter 5:** The Prefects Bathroom…. **TOLD BY:** Draco Malfoy

 **AUTHOR:** Lovegood101 **NOTE:** Ta-da!

 **I sat in the only empty spot** at the Prefects table which was directly across from Luna, Ginny and Cho but Crabbe, Gregory and Pansy were seated with me. Pansy of course had fought Crabbe for the spot by me and she had won so she was seated on my right Crabbe was the closest to me on my left and Gregory was the farthest to me on my left. I looked across the table and stared at Luna chatting with her friends she was so Hot this year too bad I wasn't allowed to be even around her…. It's not like my father won't find out anyways so why can't I just nevermind…..I am supposed to be a Player I can't like anyone ( stupid ) I thought to myself ( stupid, stupid ) then I heard "So Draco…" I was reverted back to reality and stopped looking at Luna and turned to face Pansy "What?" I asked as I started buttering a roll to eat ( I was starving ) "So you know" Pansy continued as she served herself more mashed potatoes "How we do the daily thing about who want's to Fuck you what night and when or whatever every year since the middle of last year?" I looked at her quizzically "Yeah what about it?" I asked trying to sound casual about sex which is really hard to do especially if you have 3 girls eyes watching you.

I looked up across the table at Luna,Ginny and Cho who had gone silent ever since my conversation with Pansy had started "Well…" said Pansy just now noticing the 3 girls listening in and staring "You got a request from a girl….just now scheduled for the Prefects Bathroom tonight.,," I was shocked "What tonight?" I asked Pansy "Yep you haven't even been here for 7 hours and someone already wants it!" said Pansy as she set down her fork and turned her whole body my direction "WOW" I said astonished "Am I that good?" I said as I looked up to see Luna's face it looked blank white as a sheet "I don't know" said Pansy "Why don't we see" she then began rubbing her hands all over my abs and chest at her touch it got me little turned on and I Started flirting back to see what the 3 girls would do especially Luna. I turned my whole body to face her back and got so close I could feel her Breasts pressed to my chest they felt good "Do you mind telling me who this lucky girl is?" I asked seductively I could for some reason see out of the corner of my eye a sign of Jealousy on Luna's face 'No because she what's it to be a surprise…." Pansy all of a sudden started kissing my neck and started traveling down my body Then I turned and looked across the table Luna looked like she was ready to murder Pansy then me, but Ginny's mouth was wide open but Cho's mouth wasn't she was blushing…..wait what why was she blushing WTF... but before I could even look at Luna once more she got up and left. I then found that Pansy kissed my neck once more the went back to her food Luna was gone for a long time and when she got back she looked a little upset and it was also time to go and lead the new first years back to the common rooms.

 **Soon it was 9:15 I was sitting** in the Prefects bathroom on a bench near the showers waiting for my scheduled girl but for some stupid reason All I could think about was Luna Lovegood and if she was okay then he heard a familiar voice say "Draco are you in here?" It felt so weirdly familiar but I answered "Yeah I am over here, now come over because you asked for it…." I then heard footsteps and the a figure emerged to the light and she said "Indeed I did are you going to give it to me or what?" I couldn't believe my eyes it was….

 _ **Cho Chang…**_. She stood there naked and looking the sexyist I had ever seen her "Is this why you were blushing at dinner?" I asked as I covered our distance apart and pulled her into the showers and before she could answer turned her over so she was facing the wall turned on the shower I closed the curtain and started I knew this was so wrong and bad this was one of Luna's best friends…..wait I am not supposed to care in order to forget about Luna I began to pound Cho exiting and entering quickly which made her moan and scream until she reached her breaking point: ( fuuuuuuck yes, Draco oh fuck me, harder faster you stupid player faster oh yes shit, harder oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuk Draco!) I pounded into Cho "I am gonna-" I said "I am going to-" she said but before I could pull out I exploded inside her and we both collapsed to the ground.

 **"** **Drink this" I said as I pulled** something out of my Jacket she did as she was told and drank from the tiny bottle "what was that" she asked after drinking it "a backup Pregnancy potion I always keep one with me I never know when I might need one…." I said trying not to smirk at myself for having one "oh" she said "smart!" she also added "Draco that was great we should totally do it again one time!" "Yeah maybe" I said "I have to go it'd 10:30 I have Charms first thing tomorrow so bye" I left without an answer I got back to the common room at 10:50 I felt for some reason really really really guilty I had just had sex with one of Luna's best friend's I changed into Pajamas and fell into a deep sleep once I had gotten to bed I dreamed about Luna and I having sex after a date which was weird because when I woke up in the morning I had a little bit of erection.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna's Love Story**

 **Chapter 6: Almost!** **Told BY:** Luna Lovegood

 **AUTHOR:** Lovegood101 **NOTE:** IDK…..( **I** **D** on't **K** now )

 **I woke up** tuesday morning in my dorm Cho was already up she was sitting on her bed Reading a spell book, her bed was close to mine I shared a dorm with Cho, Padma Patil that was because our dorm only had space for 3 bed's which was strange but that was all the space it had. "Where were you last night?" I asked curious about where she had been her hair looked really messy "Oh" she blushed and for some reason she looked a little nervous about it "so where were you last night?" I repeated the question "Well Luna...It's..umm..err not really your concern now is it?" she looked even more nervous than ever 'Oh…'' I said "Are you seeing someone…" I raised my eyebrows up at the last part "What?" answered Cho blushing shyly as she said it I got up to get dressed I walked to the Bathroom in our dorm and took off my PJ's and slipped on my school robe "Well you know….Oh I get it you Fucked someone last night didn't you?"

 **I said knowingly and smiled** at her "How did you know that Luna?" Cho said surprised as she too got dressed "Well judging by your messy hair and wet bed I would say you had sex last night…." I finished as I also finished putting on my make-up and fixing my hair I wanted to wear it down today. I then put on my Favorite Radish earrings my mother had given me 2 days before she had died I love my earrings so much.I continued to listen to Cho talk "Oh yeah…. I did Luna, I fucked good last night so good" she said dreamily "who was the lucky guy?" I asked as I picked up my school bag that held my books and my wand "Well...umm" said Cho all worked up and nervous about it...again "Who was it" I asked I was "uhhhh um Harry potter" she said quickly now all dressed and ready to go with her things "Wow Cho really that's sad and low" Cho smiled weakly and changed the subject "Should we go down and eat Breakfast now?" "yeah sure" I said I was a little hungry.

 **We were soon sitting in the great hall** at the Perfect table it was just me and Cho, Ginny was always getting up late. There weren't many people in the great hall because it was the first day of lessons classes did not start until 10:20 so not many people were up the time now was 7:00 so we had lot's of time to Hang Out until class. "I am starving" I said as I scarfed down my waffle and bacon "Same.." Cho replied she was looking dreamily at someone I turned around to see who it was but my eyes stopped dead on Draco who was coming this way over to the table he was alone I could feel myself heating up "I have to use the Bathroom I will be right back.." she said that as soon as Draco had reached the table and sat down right by her…."wait Cho no…" it was to late she was already gone. I continued to eat my waffle's trying to pretend I was not bothered by the fact that he was sitting by me I was so nervous that I dropped my fork and it landed right by Draco's foot ( Shit! ) I thought.

 **Draco then ( to my despair)** noticed that I had dropped my fork by his foot he looked up from his eggs and bacon smirked at me picked it up blew on it then set it on my napkin by my plate then said "Drop something didn't you….Luna?" I was stunned I had no idea what to do then he did something so innocent yet so sexy at the same time. Draco then said "You have something…" Draco reached over and gently wiped off the maple syrup on my lips with his finger and then then brought it back to his lips and licked off the syrup from his finger "I think I got it…." he said as he looked at me intensely "Oh and…." added Draco "Next time just leave it right there…." I suddenly knew what he meant I touched my lips and looked at him he looked very seductive as we just stared into each other's eyes his eyes were like a seeing a blue-ish green sea in a storm as Draco looked at me intensely than I could feel the pressure we both started to lean in towards each other but…...

 **Before it could happen** or anything else I heard Ginny's voice say " am I interrupting anything?" I and Draco stopped frozen then as if automatically I and Draco both turned away and went right back to eating like nothing happened and I quickly answered "No nothing comes to mind sit down and eat aren't you hungry?" I said not meaning to sound nervous "hmmm okay" said Ginny I knew she was doing me a favor by not erupting with questions about what she had just witnessed I was so glad it was ginny and not Cho she would have done the opposite and asked me a million question before I could even say hi to her. "Ginny whispered in my ear and said "I won't tell Cho or anyone else, But I expect an explanation from you later….I thought you weren't allowed near Draco" I looked around to see if Cho was coming back from the Bathroom yet and was surprised when I did not see her and then whispered back to Ginny "Yeah I prefer if no-one knew about this and, forget not allowed more like Banned!"

 **Ginny laughed and served h** erself breakfast I knew I could trust Ginny 100% more than Cho with secrets me and Ginny were Best Friends Compared to Cho the reason behind that was because her father and my father worked together at the ministry a lot and were good friends that's how me and Ginny's friendship had started we were very close and I trusted her and she trusted me. "Hey Draco" I herd It was Pansy she was with Crabbe and Goyle coming toward Draco I looked away deliberately It for some reason bothered me that Draco always had Pansy hanging around him I But I ignored it best I could and tried to concentrate on Breakfast instead but it was hard because I saw out of the corner of my eye Pansy rubbing her hands all over his body which was Not at ALL helpful I kept thinking about me and Draco's almost kiss and what it would have been like if Ginny had not interrupted it it might have been epic considering he had a lot of practice….

 **To BE Continued in Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna's love story**

 **Chapter 7: Detention** **part 1** **Told BY:** Multiple people

 **Author:** Lovegood101 **NOTE:** I hope u enjoy!

 ****Ginny****

 **I sat in Potions class with Luna and Cho** I was already missing Dean He was such a good kisser and so Hot….Luna and I were passing notes as usual and I was expecting an explanation from her as to why I had nearly witnessed her almost Kiss Draco Malfoy…. the Bad Boy of the whole grade the attractive skilled player and one of the people her father hated most. I had not believed my eyes when I had saw that scene at breakfast this late morning. Suddenly Luna passed back the note she had already told me what happened with the fork and all the way to the part where I had interrupted them I read what it said it read:

 ** _( I for some reason was Excited when we were about to kiss I actually sort of wanted to… )_**

 **Before I could write an answer a shadow crossed the paper** ( Oh shiz ) I thought I looked up to see who it was To I and Luna's horror it was Professor Snape "H-Hel- Hello Professor" I said nervously trying to cover the paper but it was to late he had already seen it he pulled it out of my hand and Thankfully did not read it allowed to the class which is what he normally would have done he then said "Luna and Ginny see me after class" he said and started to walk away but before he could "Look" said Luna in a humorous voice "Look Everyone…Nargles!"

 **Everyone Laughed Because** most people remembered how she used to say that all the time and get made fun of but now she either was serious or just Joking even I laughed Snape even smiled a little bit. "Ha ha very funny I still want to see you two after class" said Snape who's smile quickly faded.

 **After Class everyone left but I and Luna** remained behind and watched as Cho mouthed the words I will wait at the top and left Snape started speaking "I am going to see all  three of you tonight for detention and until Friday for the rest of the week, at 7:30 until 8:40 That is all you may leave." "Sorry Professor But I thought you said the 3 of us who's the third" I asked in confusion "DRACO MALFOY NOW All OF YOU GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" yelled the Professor I and Luna ran out until we were at the top of the dungeon stairs Cho had been waiting for us at the top completely out of breath I said " so- I-will see -you -later...in detention"

 **I said "yeah bye" said Luna "Bye Gin"** said Cho and she was off I started walking to Charms my next class Luna's and Cho's where in herbology with the Slytherin's and Draco and his whole Gang would be there I hoped Luna would do fine with Draco and I hoped He would not get in the way I knew that Cho was desperate sense Cedric died Last year she had Cried so much for like 5 weeks Ginny thought so she hoped it went well for Luna.

 ****Draco****

 **I was so angry I had detention with snape**. "It's fine Draco I am sure it was a mistake" said Pansy as she kissed my neck she was always tring to screw with me in Divison a few moments ago she had been under the table sucking my cock she was kind of like my personal little slut I had when ever I wanted and she did not have real feelings for me just sex appeal. "Cheer up man" Crabbe said "You never now Luna could be in detention with you...maybe you could get a few flames burning between you two" Crabbe said waggling his eyebrows up and down and nudging me. "You will see her in a few moments" said Goyle "try to flirt with her okay Dude" We were steadily getting close to Herbology class "Let me make one thing clear I DO NOT LIKE HER!" I said rather loudly "Sure you don't okay Bro but I am not buying it don't think we have not seen you checking her out everytime she's around or near" said Goyle smugly "Whatever you all know what my father would do if he found out and…I…I...I don't deserve her I am such a Player now thanks to this little sult right here" I Gestured to Pansy she smiled at me and I just smirked and shook my head at her.

 **We were soon all in the Herbology Class** That is I and my friends were and quite a few others I looked up as I saw Cho and then Luna her Blonde sexy curls shimmering in the light I suddenly had a huge urge to go over the back her up against the wall and kiss her like no tomorrow. No No I thought stay away from temptation ahh who was I kidding I was very attracted to her and I knew it I just did not want to admit it well not yet any way….. "Hello and good late after noon Class to day we will learn how to properly handle slugs" Professor sprout rambled on I looked across the table and was surprised to see Cho looking at me but I instead Luna across the table with a Quill and ink also a notebook on the table clearly taking notes on herbology.

" **Hey" whispered Goyle "Flirt with her"** that was all he said then went back to bordley listen to professor sprout lecture about slugs Goyle was right I had to frit with her I without being noticed crawled under the table and sat by Luna I quietly signaled Goyle to come be my wingman so I would not be too obvious he too came over unnoticed by Luna I then began to pretend to listen to Sport but I was in my mind 100% focused on Luna's Legs I slowly brushed my Leg against her she made a small sound and looked over at me then back and then back to Professer Sprout I need to take more action so instead I put my hand on her leg she squirmed a bit I am getting closer I thought this time I started rubbing her leg she almost knocked over the ink she was using. Then Professor Sprout said please form groups of six I then told Luna her and Cho should team up with him and her friends and they did.

 ****Luna****

 **I was Thinking about Draco on my way to Detention with Professor Snape** With Ginny By my side. "What's on your mind Luna?" Ginny asked as we were getting near the Dungeons now. "Wait let me guess" she whispered "Draco…" "Yes" I and answered way to dreamily "You to should Just get together already" she said in annoyance "No!" I Shouted in her face "Well okay but…" I cut her off "We are so not right for each other like at all I should be with someone kind and nice not Draco I am Banned you know that He should be with someone in his league someone like...Pansy" I finished with a sigh "S-u-r-e….." Ginny said as we finally reached the dungeons. As we walked down the stairs to the dungeon I thought what fun it would be to at least Kiss Draco….

 ****Draco****

 **I watched as Ginny walked down the stairs** (Oh ) I thought ( I must have detention with just her ) but then to my surprise and excitement Luna Lovegood walked down too behind Ginny I nearly Jumped out of my seat then Ginny caught me staring at Luna and I wiped my head around so it would be facing the front as if I had not seen them come in they sat down right by me Luna was closest to me I could smell her perfume It was intoxicating. "Oh Hey, Ginny Luna forgive me but Why am I here in detention with you two?" I asked I really wanted to know Professor Snape was not here yet but it was only 7:20 so we had ten minutes "Well…" said Luna "We umm" said Ginny Luna then cut her off by saying "I and Ginny were passing notes in class and well..we were umm... Talking..err about.." Luna struggled to finish but Ginny saved her "You and what a Player you are and a rotten slime ball to girls and well Snape caught us so there" said Ginny and with that she tossed her red hair out of her face and Faced the front to the classroom. I leaned in and whispered to Luna "Pushy isn't she" She Giggled and then answered "Sometimes" I leaned back to my seat and smiled Dumbly Lucky she did not see.

 ****Luna****

 **I felt like I was on fire** as I sat next to Draco in detention.( He was so… ) but before I could finish my thought "Okay you three" said Professor Snape You are all going to write letters to the students parents about going to Hogsmeade this weekend" said Snape as he passed out Quills envelopes and Paper this is what you will write he wrote all the info on the chalkboard then said "I am going to a meeting and I won't be back you may leave at 8:30 I have set a spell on the dungeon door it will not let you leave until then the bathroom is right over there if you need it" with that he left. I began filling out copies of the paper but then Ginny cast a spell on both our papers and they started writing themselves "He…" said Draco " Not fair" so Ginny cast it on his too "Thanks" he said and we all sat there watching the the paper's fill themselves out until 8:20 when Ginny announced she did not feel well and was going to the Bathroom "Wait Ginny"I said now standing up to stop her but she Just gave me a sneaky smile and went into the Bathroom and left and I was standing there worried about what I would do with **just I…..and Draco!**

 _ **A small word from**_ **Lovegood101,,**

Hello Everyone,,

I do not wish to Post another Chapter until I get at least One review...Please? ( Thanks ) If you have any advice please say so in a review I could use some opinion…. **To maybe Be Continued In Chapter 8**? **From your** **author,,** ** _Lovegood101…._**


End file.
